My Doctor
by McRaider
Summary: Rose realizes after a nightmare, that the Doctor, is her's. They were meant to be together.


Dr. Who

Title: Her Doctor

Category: Angst, romance, hurt and comfort

Rated: G

Author's Note: Short and sweet little bit about Rose realizing that the Doctor...is all her's; and I mean that in a clean sense. Can be set after any angsty doctor epsiode you want or it can just be everything he's ever dealt with. Whatever you'd perfer. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1/1

Rose sighed as she sat in her bedroom, staring out the window to their suite. He'd brought her for a small vacation to a beautiful island of the coast of Hawaii, to get a little rest and relaxation. However she'd done most of the resting and relaxing. He always seemed to be doing something, she almost wondered if he wasn't avoiding her.

She sighed, night had long since descended on earth, he'd gone to sleep several hours ago. She shook her head at the thought of him actually sleeping, it didn't seem like he needed to sleep, however according to him even Time Lords got tired. So he'd disappeared into his bedroom three hours ago and she hadn't heard a peep since.

At least until ten minutes ago, she could hear the rustling of his bed sheets now, however she remained in her room; wondering if he was awake and hiding or just moved. She's changed into her own pajamas a little while ago, and had resigned to getting ready for bed.

She heard a soft groan from the other room, and waited, listening for further moment. She was surprised when she heard it again. Moving over to the door that separated their rooms, and she gently touched the knob, as though waiting for it to burn her. A sound; quite akin to a half sob and moan echoed through the room and the door again.

Turning the door handle, she gently and quietly slipped it open, and was stunned to find the doctor sprawled out on the bed, knotted in his sheets as he tossed and turned. The mumbles and moans she had heard moments ago were rapidly beginning to quicken as he tried to fight off or defend whatever it was that was plaguing his sleep.

Rose gently crept into the small bedroom, "Doctor," she whispered as she watched him; her doctor. She wasn't quite sure when she'd started to think about him as 'her doctor'. He continued to cry out in fear; her heart began to break as he struggled against the unseen enemy.

"Doctor!" she called again as she moved towards the bed quickly, his face was covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

"NO!" he screamed as he suddenly bolted up right in bed, his normally lively blue eyes were flew open; filled with pain, fear and tears.

"Doctor," she whispered, reaching out she gently touched his soft cheek.

His blue eyes suddenly focused as tears began to fall from them. He was by no means a weak…alien, he was the strongest person she knew. However, at that very moment it was obvious he needed someone else to be strong for once.

"Rose," came his abnormally weak murmur.

"Shh, I'm right here Doctor," she whispered. She closed her eyes and held him close, after everything they'd been together; she suddenly couldn't imagine her life without him anymore.

They remained in one another's arms for a few more minutes before the Doctor finally pulled away and looked at her, a hand on her cheek he sighed, "I'm sorry," he whispered, his face red.

Sighing softly she touched his cheek in return, she'd never seen him look so defeated and scared, "Everyone has nightmares Doctor, probably even aliens."

"No," he paused, "I have to tell you something. Rose, I've traveled with people before, you brought my world back to me."

Rose smiled softly, "You came back for me, you've always come back for me—"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Rose's eyes widened at the thought of suddenly kissing her doctor. It only took a moment for her to realize she was fine with that. When they finally pulled away for oxygen, a smile lit up their faces, "We should get some rest, we've got a lot day ahead of us," the Doctor whispered.

Rose smiled at him; her Doctor, the love of her life. As much as she originally had denied her mother's comment about being infatuated with him, she realized it was true. Nodding she slid off the bed, a quick kiss to his forehead, "Thank you for always coming back," she whispered.

"Thank you for making me see things in a whole new light."

She grinned, "Goodnight, Doctor; my doctor," she whispered as she slipped out of his bedroom and back into her's. She smiled as she slipped back under the covers. Her doctor, no matter how hard they wanted to deny it anymore; he was her doctor, and she was his Rose.

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to drift off with thoughts of the adventures they'd faced and would face together. They were meant to be together, whether just in their travels or together in love, it didn't matter to her.


End file.
